Evolve
by bdrake07
Summary: X-Men: Evolution Drabbles. Ratings may vary. UPDATED Drabble #6: Prejudice
1. God: Kurt

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-Men: Evolution.

* * *

**God (Kurt)**

bdrake07

Fate does not exist.

I can give you a few good reasons why. How could it be fated that we'd end up like this? Why would God, in all his "glory", create such monsters as us? They say we're dangerous, as if we chose to be the way we are.

Do I really think God would create a race just for them to be persecuted? Like little puppets, Him playing with us, pulling our strings? No, I don't believe that. Maybe we are here to teach a lesson, the lesson that we supposedly learned from slaves and the Holocaust, because it doesn't seem to be getting through to people.

But Fate does not exist. God does, in my opinion, but not Fate. Why?

Because I don't want to believe that I was destined to be the Devil.


	2. DejaVu: Storm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-Men: Evolution.

**Summary: **Storm thinks about how the world hasn't changed.

* * *

**Deja-Vu (Storm)**

bdrake07

When she was twelve years old, a little boy had run away from his mother to go exploring in the savannah. He had ignorred her warnings about the brush, where the lions hid and preyed on small children. The tribe had searched for him for days.

His brother found him a mile away, a spear through his chest. Later in her life she had realized that the men who frequently came to hunt the elephants had attacked him, thinking he was a predator. But in her angry mind she had not believed that they could have mistaken him for an animal.

She was sixteen when her powers manifested and the tribe treated her like a _goddess_. She brought rain when they were thirsty, shade when they were hot. But she could not save them from knives and guns with the lightening bolts that shot from her hands.

The hunters kept coming back, and she would find the bodies of elephants everywhere she went, their beautiful ivory trunks missing, bloody holes where they had once been. She now knew the boy's death had been an accident, but a foolish one. And she could not condone this new murder.

The world has not changed much, not since she was young. There is still senseless killing, sometimes for a prize, sometimes because of a blinding fear and a stupid mistake. These soldiers would not stop hunting her people, and she was left feeling like one of those poor elephants dying out in the fields, still whole in its sorrow but missing the most beautiful thing it had ever owned.

She will never forget the little boy, his life so horribly ended when he was believed to be a threat. At thirty nine years of age the pain has dulled from the unfairness of it all, because time had passed and she believed the world was better.

Now her heart is breaking all over again.


	3. Kat: Lancitty

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-Men: Evolution.

**Summary: **Kitty knows she chose right, but it doesn't bring her too much comfort.

* * *

**Kat (Lancitty)**

bdrake07

He was as stray as if she had found him in an alley, all ragged leather jackets and dirty foster homes and holes in the knees of his jeans.

And he had that look in his eyes: that sparkle, like he knew something she didn't. It said something to her, every time his brown eyes locked with her blue ones. You'll fall in love with me.

She didn't want to believe it, but it happened. He drew her in with all his stupid tortured garbage, and she hated him for it. But they were feeding off the same thing.

It was only a matter of time before someone chased him away, thinking he was feeding her poison.

She thought she could get past her upbringing- after living in a cave, after living on the run. She didn't know why she preferred the warm, rich comfort to the adventurous dazzling rollercoaster ride he used to take her on. But she picked and she chose, and in the end she knew she'd rather be here, and she didn't mind if she got spoiled.

She saw him many years later- she didn't have a choice. That sparkle was gone, he wasn't stray, he was tamed with it; with everything that had happened there was no choice but to just give up.

She didn't want to believe it, but it happened.

And she cried.


	4. Xenophobe: All

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-Men: Evolution.

**Summary: **Maybe we're not so different, and that's scary.

* * *

**Xenophobe (All)**

bdrake07

We always fear what we don't understand. Humans have never been that trusting. It's a tired philosophy, but one that we all live by. We shouldn't, because the world is filled with so many different colors and creeds, but we do.

The unknown, the foreign, the strange. One look at something that's not like us and suddenly there's mass hysteria, and people start locking their doors and shouldering their weapons. Sometimes we get ashamed of being _part_ of the human race.

Or maybe we're the same. Maybe we're programmed to be bitter like this, maybe we're made to be wary of humanity. Sometimes _we're_ afraid of _them_. Maybe we're no better.

That's the scariest part of all.


	5. Epitome: Kurty

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-Men: Evolution.

**Summary: **He's the epitome, although he's not what you'd expect.

* * *

**Epitome (Kurty)**

bdrake07

The perfect guy is tall and handsome. He never questions your inexperience; he takes care of you like you're the only person that ever mattered. He's kind and charismatic, he drips with chivalry and he's _always_ wearing a matching tie. He's completely at ease with the notion of love, and your first date included roses and a limo and a romantic dinner for two with thousands of lit candles. His proposal is equally special, he writes his own vows at your wedding, he makes you breakfast in bed as your newlywed, and your children are beautiful and perfectly behaved. You love each other until the end of your days.

But I've met the perfect guy. And he isn't anything like what I imagined.

The perfect guy makes mistakes. He says blunt, uncaring things, he's spiteful towards you when you break up, and your first kiss was shaky because neither of you knew how. Your first date was pizza and a movie, but you were happy until you realized that your friends had been spying on you the whole time. Your lives are far from perfect, but you know that when he does propose, you're going to say yes. You might just have the strangest children ever, but you don't care because you'll love them anyway. The perfect guy has blue fur and yellow eyes.

I've met the perfect guy. And even though he isn't anything like what I'd imagined, I'm totally in love with him.


	6. Prejudice: All

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-Men: Evolution.

**A/N: **These could be for anyone, I suppose, but the first paragraph was written as Kurt, the third as Bobby (with a little movie-verse thrown in), the fourth one as Kitty and the last one as Rogue. The fifth one is kind of supposed to be future Evan when he has a son, but it could be someone else if you can think of someone who fits.

* * *

**Prejudice (All)**

bdrake07

He was good at hiding. His thick brown overcoat became his best friend in the years before the institute, and his mother did her best to home-school him. Somehow, it wasn't enough, but he realizes now that it was good practice. He is good at pretending he doesn't know a single person at that school, and he doesn't give a damn about those dirty looks they are sending him, because he'd rather it be for this than for the way he looks.

She was nonchalant. She was good at keeping her feelings to herself, putting on the facade of happiness while she bubbled with anger inside. The signs that denied her entry set her on fire inside, but she would try to pretend that she didn't care that she sometimes couldn't eat in the same restaurant as her own family. She hates herself for thinking this way, but she wonders if maybe her father left because he just couldn't accept the way she was.

He was proud, he realized. They were one of a kind. He still harbored that bitter grudge and the confusion because he couldn't understand why people didn't just face it, why it was such a problem, why he would never see his family again and how they could be that type of person and he never even knew it. But there was one day when he just woke up and knew that this was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he could handle it all if this never got taken away.

She was tired. She had been naive and innocent, and when it all his her it was like a ton of bricks, bringing her down and keeping her there. It all came at once- wars over oil and natural disasters and crime on the streets just because people were different, and she would cry herself to sleep at night just from thinking about how messed up the world was. She had never known, she had grown up in her suburban, sheltered life, and now she was exhausted from seeing how much her so called perfect world needed fixing.

He was smarter now. Less of a daredevil. Funny how things had worked out, how much it had taken to sober him up. Now he knew that chances weren't always there to be taken, and he was going to be sure that no one ever made the same mistakes he did. He had everything to lose now, and he would die again trying to protect it. Today he was scared because he tried to teach his son but he is seeing to much of himself in him.

She was angry. She would always be angry, because it seemed like the world didn't change. And she had always been angry, because nothing was fair. People were horrible and people were unjust and provincial and narrow-minded, and she could find no comfort because of this stupid thing, this way she had been born. She was bitter and furious until she realized that maybe that was part of the reason why she was alienated. It was the day that she finally decided to to just let go that she found she was truly happy.

And all of the prejudice didn't matter anymore.


End file.
